


Friendship

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: The Adventures of Baby Noct and Umbra [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Prompto meets the boy that becomes his best and closest friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely disappointed we didn't get the childhood friendship we deserved. so i thought id write it.

Prompto was so excited. All day he couldn’t stop thinking about Chibi. Finally someone would be at his house to welcome him home! He wasn’t going to be alone anymore! At least until he found her owner. 

After the final bell rang that school day Prompto packed up his stuff quickly and ran as fast as he could to home! 

“Chibi! I’m home!” He called as he entered the door, wrestling to get his shoes off and put his bag down to see the small pup as quickly as he could. 

The house remained quiet.

“Chibi??” Straining his ears to listen, Prompto still heard nothing. His heart began racing. Was she gone? How could she have left? He immediately took off looking around the house for her. 

Nothing.

Panic and desperation setting in Prompto threw his shoes back on and ran outside shouting for the little pup. He looked up and down the street almost frantically snapping his neck from one direction to the next. He put his trust in fate’s hands and ran to the left. Hoping he was going the right direction. Hoping he was making the right decision. 

As Prompto ran he didn’t really notice where he was going, the direction. All he cared about was finding Chibi. He kept thinking he saw her pale fur. That’s what kept him going the way he was.

His heart hammering Prompto didn’t see that he was passing his school or that he was getting closer and closer to the center. The Absolute Center. The King’s Citadel Center. All he knew was that he saw a fluffy white puppy running into a little wooded area and that he  _ needed  _ to follow her. He needed to save her!

The sun was setting when the pale blob finally stopped and Prompto could see the tell-tale shape of a dog.

“Chibi! Please!” he yelled, desperation coloring his voice.

Chibi looked over her shoulder, her expression torn. (Can a dog’s expression be torn?) She looked like she simultaneously wanted to run into his arms and back to his actual owner. Was her owner in the Citadel? 

Probably.

Prompto straightened from his stooped position (he had run  _ really  _ far) and began to approach Chibi when a small dark blob barreled out of some bushes and down a hill, barking furiously. The little blur being another dog, much like Chibi in size and looks but her opposite in color. This new doggy was  _ angry.  _ He was hunkered down, fur standing up and growling. Prompto was terrified.

“G-good doggy...I mean no harm.” Prompto held his hands up, trying to show he really did mean no harm. 

Not long after the new puppy comes barreling out of the woodwork, a voice- soon followed by a boy comes through as well, “Umbra!! Slow down! What’s wrong!!”

Prompto, still paralyzed with fear doesn’t believe his eyes when Noctis,  _ The _ Noctis.  _ Prince Noctis.  _ Follows the angry puppy. The dog seems to settle a little, loosening his stance no longer as ferociously baring his teeth. 

Nocti-the  _ Prince  _ stops beside his dog, smoothing down the fur standing up his back before he even takes notice of Prompto. He’s used to being invisible. He’s not used to seeing a Prince with a look of shock and awe on his face. 

“I...know you? Don’t I?” The Prince asks, looking a little confused, and….shy? Do Princes get shy?

Prompto stammers out an unintelligible string of words. Noctis scuffs his shoe on the ground. The new dog, Umbra? Looks up at the Prince.

“School...right? I...i’m sorry...I don’t recall your name.” The Prince apologized.

The Prince.

Apologized.

That shook Prompto out of his stupor, he immediately became animated, shaking his hands and his head, “N-no! Y-It’s alright!! I’m Prompto! We, uh...yeah! We go to school together!”

The Prince still seemed shy, “Sorry about Umbra, we were exploring when all of a sudden he just ran for it...what’re you doing out here anyways?” 

A yip behind him answers his question and he turns around. Umbra perks up and trots over to Chibi sniffing and nuzzling at her.

“Oh!” The Prince exclaimed brightly, “you found Pryna!” 

Pryna?

“O-oh, y-yeah she was...uhm. She was hurt...I took her home and took care of her leg...I didn’t know she was yours!” Prompto stammered, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

The Prince turned back to him, a bright smile spread across his face, “I didn’t even know she was gone! But Luna must be worried! They both actually belong to her  _ technically  _ but they let Umbra come home with me.”

Prompto’s stunned by the Prince smiling at him to say anything. (At him!!)

“I..uh...yeah..i’m glad I could get her back to you! I-i’ll just. I’ll be going now!”

The Prince frowned. Then looked down. Then kicked a small rock with his shoe.

“Oh. Alright. I…..I’ll see you tomorrow? At school?”

 

Prompto is once again shocked, “Y-yeah! Definitely! I’ll see you tomorrow Prince Noctis!”

Noctis smiles once more, still somewhat shy, “Just Noctis...please.”

 

~#~#~#~#~

 

The next day Prompto wakes up feeling like he’s in a dream. Yesterday really happened right? There is  _ no  _ way it actually happened. The Prince couldn’t have  _ possibly  _ said he’d see him-  _ Prompto _ \- tomorrow?

_ “Call me Noctis.” _

Noctis. The Prince. Asked him. Prompto. To call him by his  _ name. _

No. No there is  _ no way _ this is real. 

In a daze Prompto gets ready and gets to school. Once there, he can’t help but look around for The Pri- Noctis. For Noctis. 

He doesn’t see him. 

It was probably a prank. 

His head hangs as he walks into the building and into class. Most of the school day went by in a blur. Disappointment wasn’t a new feeling to Prompto, but this time it was different. It cut him to his core. He didn’t understand why. Was it because it was the Prince? Or just because Prompto so desperately wanted a friend?

It didn’t matter either way. Noctis didn’t mean anything by what he said. He was just saying it to be polite.  _ Of course  _ he was. He was  _ raised  _ to be the  _ most  _ polite. 

Prompto is a fool.

The school day ends. Not a single showing of the Prince. 

Prompto returns to his empty home. His head hung low. Dejection stinging through his veins.

 

~#~#~#~#~

 

The universe holds no pity for Prompto. The sun still sets, the sun still rises and brings a new day. School doesn’t end. His obligation to it doesn’t either. So, even though he would rather wallow in self pity a day more he pulls himself up and gets ready for school and begins the walk there. 

When he arrives, once again, there is no sign of the Prince. Prompto didn’t thing rejection could hurt so badly twice. But it can. And it does.

He walks into class.

 

~#~#~#~#~

 

It’s two weeks later that Prompto finds out what happened.

The Prince had been attacked.

He was barely hanging on to life.

There he was, feeling sorry for himself while Noctis was fighting for his life.

That same day after school a sleek car rolls up and he’s given a letter.

He runs home to open it.

 

_ “Dear Prompto, _

_ I apologize on behalf of the Prince for not showing up that day, as well as for not having this letter be sent much sooner. Dear Noctis was very much in high spirits after his run in with you. He wanted very much to ‘hang out’ with you. Now as you can see that would have been nigh impossible. I would like very much to end this note in positivity, but as of the moment I am writing this, our Prince is not in very good condition. He is alive and reportedly recovering, but is currently in Tenebrae receiving treatments. The moment I hear more I shall relay the information to you. _

_ Regards, _

_ Ignis Scentia.” _

 

It isn’t for another few months that the Prince does return. And when he does he is not the same boy that Prompto met all those days ago.


	2. Frogs and trees and pups! oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto re-meets Noctis

The Prince doesn’t smile anymore. 

His attendance is spotty.

 

People won’t leave him alone.

 

They haven’t spoken yet. Prompto is too afraid to initiate a conversation. He wasn’t good enough before. Now there really is  _ nothing  _ he can offer him.

 

Noctis is always alone now.

 

Just like him.

 

~#~#~#~

 

Prompto didn’t mean to see it. He didn’t know Noctis was going to be where Prompto usually hangs out. He didn’t mean to see it, but he stayed and watched anyways. The Prince must still be healing, the limp. He has a limp. He’s been hiding it so well all day but the anguish on his face now, the pronounced limp. Prompto knew he had been hurt. He knew it had been bad. But was it permanent? Shouldn’t the Prince be in a wheelchair?

 

The dog from before seems to appear out of nowhere. As if his masters anguish summons him right to him. Noctis falls to his knees to hug the dog around his neck. The Prince is talking. What’s he saying? Prompto inches closer, straining his ears to hear.

 

“-too much…”

 

Closer.

 

“It’s too much Umbra...I...I don’t know if I can do it.”

 

The dog  whines and nuzzles the Prince. Then the bell rings.

 

Noctis sighs and pulls himself up, granting himself one more grimace before putting his mask of indifference back on.

 

Prompto doesn’t know what to do.

 

He wants to help the Prince.

 

He just doesn’t know how.

 

~#~#~#~

  
  
Prompto comes up with a  plan.

 

It’s not a good plan.

 

But it’s the only one he’s got.

 

Everyday after school Prompto packs up and goes back to that place he first met the Prince. Hoping that one day Noctis will venture back in. It seemed like a well trafficked area. He waits in the little clearing every day while the sun goes down.

 

While he waits he paces.

 

Takes pictures.

 

Paces some more. 

 

Does his homework. 

 

And continues pacing.

 

He does this for a week before anything happens.

 

He’s just in the middle of another forest photo shoot when he hears a small voice behind him.

 

“Prompto…?”

 

He spins around unintentionally flashing the camera as he does. The Prince shields his eyes while the dog barks.

 

“Prince Noctis!! Hello! Fancy seeing you here!” Prompto wasn’t...a strong liar.

 

Noctis tilts his head and carefully steps closer, “What’re you doing out here?”

 

The Prince isn’t as shy as he was. He’s not much of anything anymore. Prompto  _ knows  _ he can help him.

 

He smiles and holds up his camera, “Taking pictures! I followed a frog here!”

 

A smile  _ almost  _ crosses the Prince’s face, “Animals like to bring you here huh.”

 

Prompto nods with a wide smile.

 

“I….i’m sorry...for not...talking to you when I got back…” Noctis says, looking down, his hand reaching out and gripping into Umbra’s fur.

 

“Oh that’s ok! You must’ve been busy!! How is Chi-I mean Pryna doing! I hope her paw healed up nicely!”

 

Umbra’s tail starts wagging, another flash of a smile strikes the Prince’s features, “She’s alright...she healed well thanks to you, I...would...would you like to pet Umbra..? I know your first meeting didn’t go great...but he doesn’t bite if you’re not a threat…”

 

Prompto smiles widely and nods, “I would!”

 

He stumbles forward to pet the dog

 

Umbra’s fur stands on end for a moment, tensing up. Not entirely trustworthy. But he settles the moment Noctis’ touches him. He tries a smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Prompto doesn’t like it one bit. Noctis shouldn’t have to fake smiles.

 

He cautiously holds a hand out to Umbra, letting the dog sniff him before being allowed to pet. But when he is Umbra softens immediately. Every pup seems to like shoulder scritches.

 

Noctis posture deflates a bit when Umbra deems Prompto ok. He doesn’t even seem to realize he was holding so much tension. It’s odd. Prompto doesn’t truly know what’s going on but he knows he can’t let it continue. He can help. He will help. Noctis was his friend.

 

“Did a frog lead you out here too?” He asks, slapping on the brightest grin he has as he plops down by Umbra to keep petting the dog, trying to silently invite Noctis to do the same.

 

He does.

 

Very slowly.

 

Very carefully.

 

“No..not quite, I was just..going for a walk.” He replies after hes sat, petting Umbra as well. The Prince doesn't seem to be a strong liar either.

 

The pups tail wags between the two  thwapping against their legs as he sprawls on his back.

 

Prompto rubs his belly.

 

“Y-you...you take pictures huh?” The Princ-Noctis. Noctis tries.

 

Prompto nods, grin still bright, “I do! Do you wanna see ‘em?”

 

The Prince slowly nods his head, a bit of curiosity bleeding into his eyes.

 

Prompto’s making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't....really turning out exactly the way it did in my mind, but I hope yall are enjoying it!


	3. Therapy and Friendship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The progression of friendship and therapy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto begin their training!

Even from just their first few meetings, Prompto can tell Noctis has changed a lot. He seems….solemn..sad, not quite the kid he used to be. Prompto doesn’t know exactly what happened to him. The papers were always vague, just saying “Prince of Lucis injured in an attack” or something like that. Prompto isn’t brave or cruel enough to just ask Noctis. He has debated asking Umbra. The pup could probably paint a brilliant image, but still he refrains.

 

Instead he just tries to spend all the time he can with Noctis.

 

Noctis doesn’t complain but Prompto can tell he’s in a lot of pain a lot of the time. Does he not get to have medicine? Why is he coming to school like this anyways?

 

He has so many questions.

 

 

~#~#~#~

 

 

The day is quiet and cool and nice. It’s the nicest day that Noctis has had in awhile. Ever since his accident anyways. Him and Prompto are back in the little clearing, shaded from the sun by the trees all around. Umbra’s playing with Prompto in front of him. The two having become quick friends. It’s one of the reasons Noctis likes Prompto so much. Why he trusts him.

 

Noctis wants to play too. He wants to play like he used to with Umbra. He wants to play with Prompto.

 

His legs been feeling better...so has his back...maybe. Maybe he could. Maybe today is finally the day.

 

Standing carefully Noctis tests out his leg. No pain, just a little stiffness. He should be fine. A small smile spreads across his face and he takes a step towards his two friends.

 

Umbra stops first and looks to his boy, Prompto stops soon after and looks too, a great big grin across his face.

 

“Are you ready to play Noctis?!”

 

Noctis smiles and nods, “I am!”

 

And he does.

 

.

.

.

 

For awhile. The three play and for the first time in forever Noctis smiles. A genuine smile. He laughs a genuine laugh. Prompto smiles and laughs. Umbra barks and wags his tail.

 

They race.

 

They wrestle.

 

Noctis’ legs buckle.

 

Umbra skids to a stop and runs to him.

 

Prompto stares in shock.

 

Noctis is too shocked to yelp or say anything. It hurts. But it’s numb. How can something hurt when you can’t even feel it?

 

Umbra barks and nudges at his arm, trying to get his attention or get him up but Noctis is too shocked to do anything. To even realize what’s happening.

 

Prompto carefully approaches, just in case Umbra is hostie. He’s not. Prompto runs to Noctis and crouches by him, “Noct?! Noct are you ok? Noctis please say something.” He waves his hand in front of the Prince’s face.

 

Noctis startles and looks at him, his blue eyes wider and more expressive than they have been in awhile.

 

“Prompto...how can something hurt when it’s numb? It’s not possible right? It’s one or the other?”

 

“Noct, buddy. I...I don’t know do you need me to get someone?” fear grips at Prompto’s insides. He would get someone even if it meant he could never see Noct again.

 

Noctis shakes his head, “N-no...it...it’ll be fine. This has happened before. I...I just...c-can we just sit here?”

 

Prompto nods, trying to quell the fear in his body, trying not to ask questions. Prompto’s never been great at lying.

 

Noctis smiles smally and looks to his lap, pets Umbra whose nuzzled his way onto Noctis’ legs.

 

“You know that attack everyone keeps talking about?” -Prompto nods-, “its cause’a that...I should still be wheelchair bound. I shouldn’t have been able to ever walk again. They said it’s a miracle. It doesn’t feel like one. I can’t walk. I can’t play. I can barely get out of bed everyday. The thing that attacked me, the daemon...she killed everyone that was with me, I should be dead too. I’m ‘lucky’ to have survived.” He rolls his eyes, gripping Umbras fur, “I don’t feel lucky.”

 

Prompto’s shocked, he never expected Noctis would just tell him. He’s more perceptive than Prompto had hoped.

 

“I-I…” He starts, Noctis shakes his head.

 

“Please don’t say ‘I’m sorry’ or that I am lucky or anything like that...I hear it all the time. I’m so tired of it Prompto. I’m tired of not being who I was. I don’t even know who I am anymore…”

 

“That’s so easy though. You’re Noctis! You’re your parent’s son! You’re a Prince! A puppy owner, a best friend,” He glances shyly to Noctis but quickly looks down at the grass and picks it, “I mean...you might not be able to run like you used to right now, but that doesn’t mean you won’t ever be able to. I,” He claps his hands and looks to Noctis, then clasps them between them, “Let’s go for nature walks! After school! I’ll help you get to where you were!”

 

Noctis looks skeptical, Prompto starts to deflate loosening his hold on their hands. Noctis holds them tighter.

 

“Do...do you really think we could?”

 

Prompto nods, “Yeah! We just gotta have some precautions!! We’ll take pictures and take breaks and race and walk! And when we get tired we can break till your leg feels better!”

 

Hope starts to fill Noctis’ eyes, “I...i’ll bring my crutches… even though I hate them...and maybe after we can play games? In my room?”

 

Prompto smiles and nods, “Sure!! If you still want me around afterwards I mean.”

 

Noctis nods, “I always want you around Prom…”

 

Prompto beams, “It’ll work so well Noct! I’m sure you can tell I don’t have the most stamina, so we can work together! We can both be at zero!”

 

Prompto stands and dusts his pants off, then looks to Noctis and holds his hand out.

 

Noctis stares at his hand a moment, then up to his face and gives him the most genuine smile yet as he takes his hand.

 

 

~#~#~#~

 

  
  
The first day is the hardest. Prompto feels like his hearts going to explode while his lungs  _ implode  _ taking everything else out with them. Noctis’ leg locks up and he falls more often than not. He walks more than he runs and limps more than he walks. Umbra trots along with them, shooting worried looks between each boy as they gasp and wheeze.

 

Noctis laughs.

 

Prompto laughs with him

 

 

~#~#~#~

 

Umbra sneaks them into the citadel. Noctis is being cautious. Prompto is terrified. None of them want to get caught. Umbra has gotten  _ very  _ good at scouting and teleporting.

 

Noctis’ room is amazing. It’s every kids dream.

 

It’s also a prison. Even Prompto can see that clearly. Noctis spends all of his time in here. When he isn’t here, he’s at school. Just another prison with chattier cell-mates.

 

“A-are you sure I can be in here?” he asks, fear still evident in his voice.

 

Noctis shrugs, not really a vote of confidence.

 

“I’ll protect you. I’m the Prince they can’t take you away from me…” Noctis doesn’t look too convinced. But Prompto now knows how stubborn he is.

 

Prompto could appreciate that.

 

The two dragged their feet through the suite, Prompto a bit more energetically. Noctis led them to a small couch in the middle of the room and the two collapsed onto the cushions with loud sighs.

 

“Is your leg numb again?” he asked, tilting his head towards Noctis.

 

“I think my whole body’s been numb for awhile,” He glanced to Prompto with a small grin.

 

Prompto laughed, he didn’t know why he was laughing.

 

After a bit of rest the two played games. Noctis offered to let Prompto stay over. Prompto accepted, his parents weren’t going to be home. Besides, he really liked spending time with Noctis. 

 

 

~#~#~#~

 

 

The second day was also hard. Just as hard as the first. The first week was hard. The second week was hard. The third week was hard, but less so. The fourth week they had gotten the swing of things.

 

By the fifth week they had built some stamina.

 

They had also gotten caught.

 

Ignis found out about their little rendezvous. Prompto couldn’t read him at all, but Noctis didn’t seem concerned. So he tried not to be.

 

“Is this where you’ve been disappearing to?” The Proper Ignis asked Noctis.

 

Noctis nodded, “This is Prompto...he’s….he’s been helping me. He’s my friend.”

 

Warmth bloomed in Prompto’s chest.

 

Ignis looked at him but didn’t say anything. Then he looked back to Noct, “I trust you know what you’re doing. You should let Gladio know as soon as possible as well. We will help cover for you.”

 

The fifth week went by without incident after that.

 

The sixth week Prompto met Gladio. Two years older but much more intimidating than any boy two years older than he and Noct had any right to be. He met Iris two weeks after that. She liked to join in on their ‘training’. Sometimes Gladio did as well, to make sure they were ‘doing it right’.

 

They got his seal of approval in the form of firm pats on the shoulder.

 

Prompto had never had so many friends before.

 

Week twelve they slacked off a bit, playing more than training, taking pictures of each other and Umbra than they did playing. The first day of the fifteenth week they spent staring into the clouds.

 

The Sixteenth week Noctis went missing again.

 

Not even Ignis knew where he was this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know why he went missing this time!!


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of insight to another story I wrote! I hope I tied them together well enough!

They’re all worried about Noctis. It’s been a week and no one knows where he is.

“At least Umbra’s with him.”

“How do you know that?”

“Cause he hasn’t been around the Citadel either, they’re attached at the hip in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Do you think they’re...ok?”

“Of course they are! If they’re not i’ll find em and kill em myself!”

“Gladio, calm down.”

“How am I supposed to calm down! The brat disappeared! It’s my job to take care of him! Protect him!”

“Why don’t we all look for him? We have...a bit of a better idea of where he’d go than those guards right?” 

Gladio suddenly stiffens and stands straighter, stepping in front of his two friends, “Mr. Ulric.” 

The man that’s approached them, Ulric? Gives them all a grin and says, “Kids. What're you up to here? You look serious."

The three look to each other, not sure if they can trust this stranger. At least Prompto isn’t.

“You’re looking for your friend right? The Prince?” Mr. Ulric asks. The kids nod reluctantly. He crouches down a bit, the three no longer having to look up to meet his eyes. 

Prompto’s shoulders sag a bit in relief. He has a good feeling about this guy. 

“Im lookin’ for him too. What d’ya say we work together, huh?” Mr. Ulric pulled something from his pocket. Prompto had no idea what it was, and held it out towards Ignis, who looked at it. Skeptical.

“We can share information easier like this. If you find him, let me know. If i find him, i’ll let you all know. If anything happens. Anything at all,” He gives them a pointed look into each of their eyes, “we let each other know.”

The three looked at each other, the device, the man, and then back towards each other again. Luckily Ignis made the decision for them with the clearing of his throat and a deep breath. Then he nodded.

“We will work together...Mr. Ulric.” He said, as proper as he could manage.

“Call me Nyx. Easier to say.” Mr. Ulr-Nyx, Nyx grinned at them again then ruffled all of their hair before taking off yet again.

“I hope we made the right decision…”

 

~#~#~#~

 

It’s been two weeks since any of them have seen Noctis or Umbra. One week since they’ve seen Nyx Ulric. And all hope had been lost. They reconvene at the end of every day to keep each other updated.

“The Crownsguard's all but given up...the Kingsglaive are much the same...They don’t think Noct is...well..” Gladio tells them. Ignis remains silent.

Prompto shakes his head, “No...no hes alright...he’s fine. I just. I know he is...He has to be.” 

Gladio and Ignis share a look that Prompto doesn’t understand. Doesn’t care to understand. He just shakes his head again, “I trust in him.”

 

~#~#~#~

 

It’s nearing the third week when they see Nyx again. He looks tired but victorious. Prompto can feel the excitement bubbling.

“Hey there again, kids. I’ve got some news for you.” Nyx says, his seemingly trademark grin falling into place.

Gladio crosses his arms, ever protective, “What is it.”

A glint passes Nyx’s eyes, “I’ve been ordered to bring you three with me.”

“With you where,” Ignis asks, not so much a question as a polite demand.

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise, but I think you’ll like it.”

The three give each other a look. Not really trusting the avoidance. No one makes a move until Prompto makes the call for them. He steps up and looks Nyx in the eye.

“Take us there.”

 

.

.

 

He did. He took them all to the Citadel. Up to the Prince’s room. Prompto could feel the hope bubbling in his heart. Did he really find him? Why else would he be taking them there?

Prompto was shaking as Nyx opened the door for them. He couldn’t wait. He rushed in and the moment he saw Noctis laying in his bed he lost all self restraint and threw himself, as carefully as possible, at his friend.

“Noctis!!! Where have you been!! We’ve looked everywhere for you! We were so afraid! Even Gladio was!! I’ve never seen him like that before! Don’t ever leave us again ok buddy? If you’re gonna run take us with you!” Prompto cries, holding Noctis as close and careful as possible. His fear for his friend overriding any anxiety to be ‘proper’ around the Prince.

“Yes, Noctis, don’t ever think you have to be on your own. We’re with you. No matter what. If you want to run, we’ll help you run too.” Ignis is even choked up. His proper persona out the window as he too holds Noctis.

And Gladio the last to the party, showing his love and fear the only way he knew how, “It’s my job to protect you, ya dummy. How can I do then when you just run off to play with your dog?"

 

Noctis loses the fight to control his emotions and cries. He holds onto them like they’re his lifeline. His hands like claws. Umbra joins what soon becomes a puppy pile on the bed, all carefully surrounding their Prince.

“I’m so sorry...I won’t run again...I promise.” He whispers into the quiet.

“You can run, Noct. Just not without us.” Gladio whispers back. He’s on the far end of the bed, close to them but keeping them all in his sights. He won’t let them run without him again.

“What caused you to run, Noct?” Ignis asks, taking the other end, blocking Prompto and Noctis in on both sides.

“I overheard things...I….I shouldn’t have taken it to heart...but I. I just thought it would be better if I disappeared. If I wasn’t Prince, I couldn’t let people down like I have been…” He whispers. Umbra whines at the end of the bed, not liking his boy feeling down on himself.

“Who the hell made you feel like that? Was it those old councilmen?” Gladio asks, immediately more alert. Sounding ready for a fight.

Noctis moves a little, settling his hand on Gladio’s, “It was, but it doesn’t matter. Their opinions of me don’t matter. They don’t know me. They don’t know what we’ve been doing...They can think I’m weak...It doesn’t matter.

Prompto holds his other hand, “You’ll prove ‘em wrong, Noct. Whatever they said about you..” he shakes his head, “You’re right, they don’t matter.”

The other two nod, coming closer. They all fall asleep like that, as close as can be. Finally feeling whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might end this here, what do yall think?
> 
> (hit me up on tumblr! yeollie-bells.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> It will get better as it goes on! More friendshippy i hope you all like it!  
> if you have any ideas or just want to chat hit me up at my tumblr  
> yeollie-bells.tumblr.com


End file.
